Team Hamukatsu
|-|No. 1 Hamukatsuman= |-|No. 2 Bosskatsu= |-|No. 3 Katsuemon= |-|Heavy Strike Force= |-|Leader= Team Hamukatsu is one of the 5 Revolutionary teams standing against Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and his army of Initials and represents Fire. They are also the main protagonists of Revolution Final and the VSRF anime season. They are also a controversial appearance due to their cartoonish style that resembled nothing like Duel Masters saw before. Story Team Hamukatsu is a team of Revolutionaries who love bravery and friendship. They were led by Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, but after an incident with D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron, became Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. Their lesser members resemble hamsters with dragon-like features and they are often hot-blooded and quick, allowing them to overwhelm weaker, slower opponents easily. Their Attack force, Deluxe Briking is actually a robot piloted by Hamukatsuman, so there are actually 4 members in the group. Team Members No. 1 Hamukatsuman The youngest member of the team, he is based on Katta's comapanion and used a pair of nunchucks as a weapon. He likes curry buns and admires Bosskatsu, and despite bring a hamster, he is still around the size of a person. He can also pilot Briking to defeat stronger enemies. Otherwise, he is no stronger than a Bronze-Arm Tribe. No. 2 Bosskatsu Bosskatsu is the leader of the team and is a Hamster with Dragon-like features. He can use Revolution change and when Hamukatsuman is in trouble he would use Revolution Change and fight the enemy for him, and he has abnormal strength that allows him to take care of most weaker enemies in a punch of his fists. He is also a technician and is capable of constructing extensive machines all by himself. No. 3 Katsuemon Katsuemon is an extremely old styled samurai despite his name and is a close friend of Bosskatsu. Just like Bosskatsu, he can use Revolution Change and his unique ability is that his katana can destroy walls and blockers instantly, and placing them back to the soil. He is very inward in personality and will often try to commit hara-kiri upon an error and other members have to stop him. However when facing enemies, he will fight without hesitation just like the rest of the group. Deluxe Briking Briking is a heavy strike force made by Bosskatsu to be piloted by Hamukatsu. It can travel in a tank form and when confronting an enemy, it will stand on 2 legs and is able to fire plasma cannonballs from the cannons on its arms and can breathe fire. It is highly powerful and can defeat even D2- Forbidden Voltron. Dogiragon Buster Dogiragon Buster is the leader of the group and is also the only member that looks like a proper Dragon. During his battle against D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron, Dogiragon obtained the power of the past heroes and became a blue knight and the second final revolution, Dogiragon Buster. Using his final revolution, Dogiragon Buster reinforces his Hamukatsu teammates and crushes Gigatron with extreme strength. Dogiragon Buster's final revolution has the ability to call out and reinfoce its teammates which will be able to crush powerful enemies such as Gigatron with extreme ease. His sword is also carved with the names of past heroes and can slice enemies easily as well, especially with his Final Revolution. Others Mega Dragons, Mega Command Dragons and Fire bird En fight alongside Team Hamukatsu and are either mono-fire or fire nature. Anime Team Hamukatsu are cards that came to life when Katta unleashed his victory mode by removing the seal on his forehead. Outside of a duel, they are just regular hamsters, but when dueling, they become creatures and are the size of a person. The leader, Dogiragon Buster was formed when donned Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution with an armor card. Category:Team Hamukatsu Category:Races Category:Revolutionary Teams